The journal of a German
by daughterofacountry
Summary: This is the journal of the younger sister of Ludwig (Germany) and Gilbert (Prussia). She's called Charlotte, she's 13 and she goes to an all girls school where she has no friends, so, I'm just having fun with this really, hope you like it! :) Please Fav, Follow and Comment to let me know stuff. Ceya guys ;).
1. Hi

Right so, hi. I'm Charlotte Beilschmidt, but my brothers call me Charles. My friends probably would as well, except I don't have any friends. I'm 13 years old and I go to an all girls school; most of the girls were nice to me when I started there, but pretty soon secrets about my home life and my family started to come out and were all around the school, so now everybody just ignores me and if they're not ignoring me then they're bullying me. So basically I'm a loner at school and my brothers are hardly ever at home, so I'm a loner there as well. The only people that ever talk to me are the ones that I make up and talk to in my head. They can entertain me for a while, but eventually I stop being able to convince myself that they're actually replying to me, so I start to feel really alone. But sometimes when Ludwig is there he has a couple of his friends over and they don't really mind me hanging out with them, but I get forced to leave the room when they start discussing war plans and stuff. See, the thing with my brother's is, they're personifications of countries. Although Gilbert is an ex-nation, he still counts as a personification. I've tried to listen in on them after they've sent me out, but it's just so boring; Gilbert's far better to hang out with, except for the fact that he goes out and gets drunk all the time, we never really know what he's going to be like when he gets home. If he comes home yelling and ready for a fight then I stay in my room pretending that I'm asleep while Ludwig deals with him, but if he comes home all mushy and huggy then it's my job to look after him. Me and Ludwig both have mean tempers, but I have a longer fuse so I don't lash out anywhere near as much as he does, which is a good thing for Gilbert as it means that when he's soppy drunk he's got me to take care of him. He normally ends up crying for ages and then he tends to pass out on the sofa. I then cover him with a blanket, stick a bucket by his head and go to bed. The next morning I get myself out of the house sharpish so that I'm not in when he wakes up. It's never pretty when he has a hangover, he throws up everywhere and then gets really grouchy until about 4pm; that's when his friend Francis turns up. They go off somewhere to try and find girls that will sleep with them, most the time neither of them do, or Francis does and Gilbert doesn't, which is why he comes home drunk all the time. I swear, this family worked so much better when we were all younger; our parents were still here, Ludwig didn't get angry as much and he and Gilbert didn't fight all the time. Why does everything good always end up going bad?


	2. School

So this is only my second entry, so I'm still not entirely sure on what the content should be, but I've decided to make this entry about school. It seemed easy, seen as today was particularly bad. Today mainly consisted of me being mocked by practically every girl in my year, my exercise book having half of the pages torn out be my teacher and me falling flat on my face in p.e. Twice. I now have two black eyes and a broken nose, which, as you can imagine, only brought more mocking. And tomorrow it will be even worse as Ludwig has decided to come into school with me to talk to the headteacher. No matter how many times I try to explain that if he does this it will only increase the amount of ridiculing I receive he just won't listen, he's just so stupidly stubborn. I can understand why he and Gilbert fight so much. I'm actually in therapy at school because of those two. Well, not just because of those two, also because our mother left when I was little and my father abandoned us a year and a half later, his excuse was that he hadn't ever even wanted kids, so we were just a burden. I hadn't started high school then, I was only in infant school when mother left and father left not long after, so I've been raised by my brothers since I was about 7, meaning that it has been around 6 years that the three of us have been alone. Not alone exactly, because we have each other, but you know what I mean. We were never classed as orphans because Gilbert was 19, making him old enough to look after both me and Ludwig. Gilbert's only 20 now, even though it's been 6 years, I'm the only one out of the three of us that still ages. They don't age anymore because they're personifications, so I'm hoping that when I get old enough I get to be one as well, so that I don't end up older than both my big brother's. Ludwig's actually the same age as Gilbert now, as they both stopped aging at 20, but Gilbert still insists that he's the eldest. Not surprising really, considering that he is. I can only hope that he's not going to go with Ludwig to the school tomorrow, that would just be terrible, I'd never live it down. They would just end up having a fight in the headteacher's office and then my stupid therapy appointments would probably be made more frequent. I really don't want that to happen; the therapist freaks me out to no end. He's got dreadlocks that he can't pull off, which makes him look like an absolute moron, and I'm pretty sure he needs a therapist himself, he spouts so much rubbish. Not that anyone believes me, they just say that I'm convincing myself that I don't like him because I don't want to have to go to therapy. Now, they are correct in thinking that I don't want to go to therapy, but that's not why I hate the therapist, I just don't like him, there's no real explanation for it, but you can't like everyone can you? I would stay on here for longer and rant some more, but it's past my bedtime and I think that Ludwig just realized that I'm still awake, so I've got to go. I'm so going to get in trouble now. I'll write down what my punishment was the next time I can get on here, though I'm not entirely sure when that will be, Ludwig's punishments can be quite time consuming.


	3. Punishment

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, as predicted, Ludwig's punishment was rather time consuming. I honestly have no idea how he can justify moaning that he's not my favourite brother, when he made me run 15 miles everyday for three weeks. Especially as he knows that my shin splints act up when I run. I swear, I thought that my bones were going to snap after the first two days, so now I can barely even move without pain shooting up my legs. And Feliciano was no help at all. Ludwig makes him train everyday, so he ran with me most of the time, normally I can put up with him for hours, but when I was completely out of breath and my legs felt like they were about to explode I wanted to punch him in the throut. I did end up yelling at him on more than one day, but it's okay, because I apologized to him when Ludwig deemed me thoroughly punished. I nearly had my punishment extended as I had actually broken more than one of his 'house rules' and Gilbert was planning on ratting me out, however I swiftly silenced him by flinging my elbow backwards into his ribs. He now has a huge bruise on his cheast, which I am strangely quite proud to say that I put there. I probably shouldn't be proud of hurting my big brother, but considering I'm the youngest and he's the eldest I'm just proud that I was able to inflict pain upon him, I'm sure you guys can understand that, right? Well, even if you don't I'm not really bothered, I'm just glad that Ludwig hasn't realized my sneaky violence yet, otherwise I would be in major trouble. Both of my brothers might be quite violent, but neither of them would be particularly happy with me becoming violent. Although, it's possible that I could become like that against my will. Both brothers of mine are personifications, so it's highly likely that I'll end up being one as well. I just pray that I become one before the time I'm 21, as both boys became personifications at 20, so they're both frozen at that age, and I really don't want to end up older than them. I want them to always be my big brothers, cuz, yeah, sure they can both get really, really, really annoying, but we're a family, and I would very much like it if our little family could stay the way it is now, cuz right now it's perfect. Most of the time. When Ludwig's trying to kill Gilbert it's not that fun, and when Gilbert comes home drunk out of his skull I reckon that that probably pulls us a tad further apart, but then we'll have one really nice day, usually on a special occasion, when everybody just shuts up about everything negative and we just get along like we did when we were little. Sometimes we even play the same games we used to, and if no one else is there then I can even pursuade them to sing with me. I love singing with my brothers, because when we're all singing together on one's fighting or yelling or drinking and we all seem genually happy, though wether Ludwig or Gilbert actually are still reamins to be seen. Anyway, I'm writing this at lunchtime in the middle of school and the bell just went, so I've got to go now, but I'll try to update soon. Ceya guys! ;)


	4. Caramelldansen

Hello once again, to the many (few) randomers that bother reading this AWESOME (stupid) blog. I was planning to add a new entry yesterday after school, but Gilbert was more drunk than usual so I had to help out. With both getting him to bed and cleaning up. It was so very very gross, but it was kind of worth it, because while he was drunk I managed to get him to do Caramelldansen! That was brilliant! Ludwig walked in on it as well, he actually fell on the floor laughing his head off, while I recorded it! So I now have a video of Gilbert Caramelldansen that I can blackmail him with. And show Francis, simply because when you embarrass your brother to that extent you have to take it that step further and show their friends, it's the unwritten rule of little-sister-hood. Though I may have to write it down so that Gilbert doesn't kill me, although it's actually more likely he'll kill Ludwig, as all you can hear in the video is Ludwig laughing hysterically in the background, while I'm just giggling. Gilbert doesn't know about the video yet, he's still asleep at the moment, and Francis will most definitely know about it before Gilbert wakes up, I'll have to make sure I'm in when he comes round later. He does creep me out a little, but I don't even care, I just want to share my power of being able to blackmail Gilbert. Because seriously, who wouldn't want that power? It's so very very fun, and I plan to use it as much as possible, until Gilbert snaps. Then it's going on the internet, and I will show it to all of my classmates and they will laugh their little heads off. My teachers will probably say that he's a bad example on me and I shouldn't be in his care, but then I can argue that technically I'm not in his care, I'm in Ludwig's care. Although it wouldn't really help me, cuz Ludwig's the one in the background that couldn't stop laughing, so maybe I should just stick with putting it on the internet as opposed to showing people at school, however much fun it would be. I'm watching the video again now, it really is hilarious! Oh and now Ludwig's here. "Are you writing a blog? Hey, you just wrote what I said! Stop zat! Und don't write my accent in, it makes me look vierd! Oh, I give up vith you, oh, oh zee video!" Oh dear, I was sort of hoping that he would carry on talking, it's so much fun writing that down, but now he just won't stop laughing and I can't help laughing either. I'll add a new entry soon, but this one now has to end, as Gilbert's just woken up, so I've got to go. So does Ludwig. "Say bye Luddy." "Do not call me zat, auf weidersien blog readers." Ceya guys ;) "Hey, vat's vith the smiley face?" BYE!


	5. Torture

Hey guys! Sorry this entry took so long, I've been in trouble again and had my laptop confiscated, :(. Plus I've been in detention everyday for a week, and that torture will continue for another 3 and a half weeks. I'm still only allowed to use my laptop if one of my brothers is present, thanks to Ludwig's stupid rules. It's Gilbert that's here now, but he's pretty much ignoring me. He's just sat texting. "You know, if you're going to tell them that you were in trouble then maybe you could tell them why, I'm sure they'd be interested by that." Okay, so perhaps he's not ignoring me, though how he knew what I was typing when, 1: he's not looking at me, and 2: even if he was he wouldn't be able to see the keyboard, I will never know. But I will tell you why I was in (and still am in) such huge trouble. I started a fight at school, and 'accidentally' knocked one of the boys out. He was fine afterwards, just a tad achy, but it's not like I did any lasting damage. And it's partially Ludwig's fault, because if he didn't make me train all the time then I probably wouldn't be this strong and so I wouldn't have been able to knock that boy out. Anyway, he deserved it, he was insulting my brothers. Anyone in that school can say whatever they want about me, that I can cope with, but as soon as they say one bad thing about either of my brothers, they die. Or get knocked unconscious. That's why the my brother's aren't punishing me for as long as the school is, they know why I did it, and although they won't admit it to my teachers, they think that I was justified in my actions. Ludwig has told me that if it happens again I'm not allowed to lay a finger on the culprit, as it would probably end with my being expelled, or at least suspended. Gilbert, however -"Thinks that next time you should go further than knocking them out, make 'em bleed a bit, you're strong enough to." Seriously, how does he know what I'm typing? I really need to ask him to teach me how to do that. Any who, yes, that is what he thinks, you get that straight from the horses mouth. "Hey, I am not a horse, I am zee awesome me, far too awesome to be a horse and you are still writing zis aren't you? Ja, you are." He's now plotting something strange to say, no doubt, so we are now having a weird staring contest thingy over the top of my laptop. I can still type though. Gilbert can tell what others are typing without looking, and I can type without looking. Ludwig isn't half as good with laptops and computers as we are. "Got it!" Ooh, this should be good, I wonder what he shall say. "Wait, oh *&%£ I lost it. Hey, zat is a gut song." Yes that's right, I bleeped out his swearing and he's now distracted by the radio, not surprising, seen as one of his favorite songs has just come on, you know that one by Kelis. Milkshake. It's a good song, and Oh My Goodness now he's SINGING to it. It is so hard not to burst out laughing right now. Right, camera is grabbed and turned on, this is freaking brilliant and he isn't even drunk. "HEY! PUT ZEE CAMERA AVAY!" Awwww, the camera has had to go away now, which is very sad. And now Ludwig's back so I have to go as well, which is even more sad. Ceya guys ;)


	6. Meanies

Hey guys. Guess what, my mean brothers just forced me to sit through a four and a half hour long movie that I detest, and then they both left the house! I don't even know where they've gone, I just know that Gilbert is with Francis at some bar somewhere and Ludwig, well, I've no idea where he is. So it's 9 pm, it's dark out and I'm a 13 year old who's at home, by herself, writing her blog. And referring to herself in third person, apparently. I was tempted to ring one of Ludwig's friends, just so that I wouldn't be alone, but then it occurred to me that they might be with him, so that wouldn't end very well. So I have simply stayed on my own, writing my blog, with night core music blaring through my speakers, which are super awesome and shaped like ghosts. I also have the window open ever so slightly open so pretty soon the neighbors may well be complaining. But it doesn't matter, because if my brothers aren't in then I'm not allowed to open the door to anyone, so if they come knocking then I won't be going opening the door. Now this doesn't mean that I won't turn the music down, if I hear the doorbell then I'll shut the window and turn the music down a little, although then my speakers wouldn't look as epic. See, when the music is playing then the speakers do that cool thing where the colored lights go up and down in time to the beat. They is so awesomes and me loves them. Haha, I lost grammar. It's not something I do that often, as grammar is a very big part of my life, as Ludwig has always drummed it into me that I Must Use Grammar. Anyway, it's dark and late so I'm tired now, and that means it's bedtime for me. Night night all and ceya in the morning guys ;).


	7. Fear

Hey guys. If I seem a little awkward in this entry, it's because I am feeling very nervous and jumpy right now. You know how yesterday I said that both my brothers left me after watching that stupid movie? Well, neither of them have come back, and it's 11 in the morning now. So I'm scared. I lost it a little while ago and started to cry, then I found Ludwig's address book and phoned Feliciano, but I just got voice mail. So now I'm leafing through the pages to see who else I can find. I did find Roderich's number, so I called him, and he answered, but when I told him that my brothers didn't come home last night he started yelling, then he started playing his piano, which I got fed up with after about 15 minutes, so I hung up on him. So far there haven't been any other numbers in there that have been of any interest to me whatsoever, and now I'm very nearly at the end of the address book. I though about trying to find Gilbert's address book, but I've looked inside it before and it's just full of the numbers of tons of random girls. And Francis. Which is very sad. Very very sad...Just tried ringing Ludwig again. No response...Gilbert...no response. I swear, when they get back I'm going to kill them. As it is I'm already angry and every hour they spend away is just riling me up more. And scaring me more. I've gone to bed while they were out before but at least one of them has always been here when I woke up, so this morning when I woke up and neither of them were here, I didn't really know what to do. I haven't eaten anything yet, but I'll have to soon, my stomach won't shut up and it's getting on my nerves. Fixed. I just made myself some toast, it's simple and I thought it very unlikely that I could mess it up and burn the house down, even being as shaky as I am right now. Ha haha! Revelation! I know who I can call. I can call Ivan! Everyone else is scared of him because he's the personification of Russia, but I'm not and he seems to like me, so I know that he'd come round if he knew that I was alone. I've got his number in my room somewhere, he gave it to me so that I could call him if Ludwig and Gilbert's fighting got too violent for me to handle. So if I just go and find it now then I can ring him and ask him to come over, that way I would know that I was safe. So that's what I'll do. Ceya guys ;)


	8. Wardrobes

Yeah so, hello again. Ivan's here now, and for some reason his sister came along as well. Natalia. She's the personification of Belarus and she's kind of obsessed with Ivan. So he is upstairs hiding in my wardrobe, while she's sat on the floor just outside the wardrobe muttering creepily and stroking the door. So I have come downstairs and started working on my blog. I was attempting to do homework upstairs just after the two of them got here, but they were just too distracting. Have you got any idea how impossibly difficult it is to ignore them when you can hear Ivan whimpering from inside my wardrobe? It's extremely hard. So I gave up on that and came downstairs. My brothers still aren't back, and now it's like 1:30 pm. So I am still scared, although now I'm not terrified of being murdered, so that's one fear dealt with. I just really wish that I knew where they are. Gilbert does do a disappearing act every now and again, but Ludwig would never leave me on my own all day. Unless he though that Gilbert was with me, meaning that where ever they are they are most definitely not together. Although a little while ago I started the idea that maybe they had abandoned me as well started to gather in the back of my mind, and the more I try to argue with it, the more I find that my arguments aren't really working. I manage to contradict every argument I make and I'm getting very scared that neither of them are actually coming back at all. What on Earth am I supposed to do if they really don't come back? I can't exactly force Ivan and Natalia to stay here forever, and I think it's very unlikely that they would let me go and live with them, so I would probably end up in an orphanage, which would mean that I would most likely be moving school, and although I admit that changing schools may not be a particularly bad thing for my mental health, being stuck in an orphanage most certainly would be. "Don't worry, you won't end up in an orphanage." Thank you Gilbert, for interrupting my thoughts so very rudely. Wait, GILBERT! Right so, that's one brother accounted for. I hugged him and now I'm back. "Vait, Ludwig isn't back yet?" No, no he is not, but Ivan and Natalia are still in my room. Well, Natalia's in my room, Ivan's in my wardrobe. "Vhy are zey even here?" Because I got scared being on my own and called Ivan so that I knew that no one could break in and kill me, and I don't even know why Natalia's here. "Vell, you can tell them to leave, because I'm not going to." Fine. Well, I've got to go and let them know that Gilbert's back and they're free to go. So, ceya guys ;).


	9. Tickling

Hi again! Yeah, so, I told Ivan and Natalia to leave, Ivan ran as fast as he possibly could, and Natalia was right behind him. Literally, she was hanging onto his coat. Ludwig still isn't back yet, and Gilbert has spent the last hour and a half phoning him over and over, and getting no answer. Honestly, it's the exact reverse of one of Gilbert's disappearing acts, because when that happens it's Gilbert that's not here and Ludwig that's phoning him endlessly, only to get no response. So I'm trying to see the funny side now that I have one brother back. "And zee other vill be back soon." Gilbert's interrupting me again, but I'm not going to respond. "You don't need to respond, I know vat you are typing." Rude. Gilbert, that's just plain rude. Don't you agree, readers? Even if you don't, I don't care. I don't care if you don't care that I don't care. And now I'm confused so I'm leaving that subject entirely. Goodbye to the subject. "Stop saying goodbye to zings zat aren't people." Haha, you can say that, but I say goodbye to you. "Oh, so you are playing zat game are you?" bhbhhuugfgydfskjsdfncghgsdfhjhmsdbdhjmc. Oh, sorry guys, Gilbert tickled me and the random mash of letters was the result. Never tickle me when I'm writing my blog, big brother. "Haha, I'll tickle you venever I vant to, little schwester." Hehe, no you won't, because I won't let you. cfvbncfx. Okay, so maybe I will, but not for very long. DON'T try it again. Come on big brother, you're supposed to be trying to find Ludwig. "Vell, I don't have to anymore, because I think zat zis is him now." It IS Ludwig, I'd recognize the sound of his car anywhere. Gilbert, get the door. "Vy can't you get it?" Because I reckon that my readers will want to hear this, or read this, I guess. "Fine." He's gone to get the door, and Ludwig's back! Yippeeeeeeee! "Where have you been big brother!" I'm yelling at him, cuz he desearvies its. "I...I found dad."...*Laptop crashes to ground and switches off, somehow saving this entry, and deifying logic momentarily.*


End file.
